Scrumptious, Scottish Cowboy by SUWOS
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella, Alice e Rose saem de férias para a Escócia antes da faculdade e conhecem alguns deliciosos cowboys escoceses em um dos bares locais. Autora: SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w


**Autora:** SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Kessy Rods

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Esta fanfic pertence à _SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w _e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer. _À mim, Lary Reeden, só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Deliciosos Cowboys Escoceses**

**Bella POV**

Eu não sei se era a quantidade de álcool que eu tinha consumido, ou o fato de que eu estava de férias e nunca veria a cara dele novo ou o apelo sexual puro que esbanja desse cara, mas eu queria ele. Eu queria ele de uma forma muito _**ruim**_.

**Três semanas antes**

Eu mesma, Alice e Rose tínhamos decidido sair de férias antes de começar a faculdade. Nós não conseguíamos decidir para onde queríamos ir e acabamos pegando um livro de férias, fechando os olhos, folheando as páginas e, aleatoriamente, parando em uma página.

"Pare!" Alice e Rose gritaram. Eu bati minha mão entre as páginas do livro e abri um olho.

_A Escócia oferece uma variedade de diferentes locais de interesse cultural, histórico e moderno para ver, incluindo: - O monstro do Lago Ness, e o Castelo de Edimburgo -_

"Parece que estamos indo para Escócia, meninas." Eu sorri para elas.

"Ah cara." Alice gemeu. "O clima é tão ruim quanto Forks."

"Droga". Rose suspirou.

"Bem, eu acho que vai ser divertido, eu mal posso esperar para ir caçar Nessie!" Bati palmas.

~.~

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou em pé olhando para a água faz mais de uma hora e não vi o menor sinal de Nessie." Rose choramingou ao meu lado.

"Eu estou congelando aqui fora aqui Bells, podemos ir agora?" Alice saltou no local tentando se manter aquecida.

"Tudo bem." Seguimos o resto do grupo de turistas para o pequeno café. "O que está na agenda para hoje à noite?"Perguntei a Alice, ela tinha planejado cada minuto de nossas férias de três semanas e hoje era a nossa última noite em Inverness*.

_*Inverness__é uma cidade da Escócia, capital da região de Highland._

"Bem, há um clube pequeno e bonito no folheto de Inverness chamado Cactus Jacks, _a versão escocesa do Coyote Ugly*_, pelo menos é isso que diz aqui." Ela leu com seu terrível sotaque escocês de Sean Connery.

_*Bar do filme "Show Bar."_

"Sim, talvez possamos encontrar alguns caras sensuais escoceses para ficar". Rose olhou para o horizonte sonhadora.

"Bem, resolvido então, Cactus Jacks esta noite!" Alice bateu palmas e fez uma pequena dança em seu assento.

Fizemos a viagem de barco pelo Lago Ness em Inverness e eu ainda não vi nada, eu juro que os escoceses, provavelmente, só fizeram essa coisa toda para fazer as pessoas visitá-los.

Pegamos o ônibus de volta para a cidade e andamos um par de quarteirões até o nosso pequeno hotel que estava situado bem no meio da cidade. Era uma noite de sábado, então as ruas estavam cheias de clubbers* em trajes sumários esperando em filas para entrar em bares.

_*Clubber, termo em inglês, atribuído a pessoas que frequentam baladas (clubs em inglês.)_

"Vamos pular o jantar e sair apenas." Rose sugeriu.

"Por mim tudo bem, eu não estou tão faminta de qualquer forma." Eu dei de ombros.

Olhei no espelho e balancei a cabeça. O que eu estava fazendo? A roupa estava longe de ser meus jeans e camisa habituais. Alice me entregou um vestido muito curto azul com um pescoço frisado que dava a volta e deixava a mostra um pouco do meu decote.

"Vamos Bella, ninguém sabe quem você é, viva um pouco." Eu disse a mim mesma.

"Você está pronta Bells?" Rose gritou do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

"Aqui vou eu." Eu murmurei para mim mesma. "Já vou." Eu gritei de volta. Eu olhei no espelho uma última vez alisando meu vestido e afofando meu cabelo.

"Uhuuuuuu." Alice e Rose exclamaram quando eu saí do banheiro.

"Vamos logo." Revirei os olhos e peguei minha bolsa antes de sair pela porta.

"Certo, você quer ir direto para Cactus Jacks ou fazer algumas paradas no caminho?" Alice perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para fora das portas elétricas e saímos para o ar frio da noite.

"Parar". Rose e eu respondemos.

"Então, há um lugar chamado Hootenanny que podemos ir."

"Eu gosto do nome, vamos." Rose agarrou nossos braços e saiu.

"Nós precisamos virar à esquerda Rose." Alice falou.

Todas rimos, viramos à esquerda e descemos a rua. Levamos algumas cantadas de um grupo de homens bêbados que estavam fora de um pub sujo e saímos dali rapidamente. Estávamos a meio caminho pela rua quando o som de música ao vivo encheu a rua juntamente com pessoas gritando e cantando.

Paramos do lado de fora de lugar um vermelho escuro chamado 'Hotannany', o nome escrito na parte superior em dourado.

"Olá senhoras." Um monstro de um homem sorriu para nós. "Posso ver suas identidades?"

"Claro." Alice estendeu a carteira de motorista e sorriu docemente. Você tem que amar a Escócia – lá se pode beber com 18.

_*Nós EUA a idade mínima para consumo de bebida alcoólica é de 21 anos._

"Oh, americanas". Ele sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas. "Bem, se divirtam no Hoot's senhoritas". Ele ficou de lado e nós entramos.

Eu podia ouvir o som de gaitas de foles, enquanto caminhávamos mais para o interior, a banda estava tocando no canto. Segui Rose enquanto ela ziguezagueava para o bar.

"3 uísques, puros." Ela sorriu para o barman que piscou e acenou com a cabeça.

"O quê? Eu não vou beber uísque puro." Eu gritei por cima da música.

"Ah, vamos Bells, viva um pouco." Rose revirou os olhos e voltou para o bar. Olhei para Alice, que deu de ombros.

"Ótimo." Eu murmurei para mim mesma.

O bartender voltou com três copos cheios de álcool cor de mel. Rosa entregou o dinheiro e ele entregou as bebidas.

"Na contagem de três. Um... dois... três."

Fechei os olhos e virei o copo à boca deixando o líquido deslizar na minha garganta. Num primeiro momento, não foi tão ruim, mas depois a queimação me bateu após o gosto. Eu franzi meu rosto e balancei a cabeça.

"Blah". Todas nós estremecemos.

A música parou e começou outra música, a multidão aplaudiu e começou a dançar e girar ao contrário. Alice nos puxou para a multidão e se juntou a alguns homens mais velhos que começaram a dançar girando em torno de nós e passando-nos de um para outro. Nós solicitamos mais alguns drinques e continuamos dançando com os homens. Eu estava surpreendentemente me divertindo quando a música chegou ao fim e a banda fez uma pausa.

Decidimos tomar isso como a nossa hora para ir a outro bar. Nós acenamos para os homens com quem tinhamos dançado - John, James, Davie e o homem monstro na porta e descemos a rua para outro bar. Não era tão bom quanto o Hootenanny então decidimos ir direto para Cactus Jacks.

Já tínhamos tomado alguns drinques então demorou um tempo para encontrar o bar. Tivemos que andar por um beco sujo e encontramos ele no final. Havia uma longa fila na porta que só crescia e nós nos movemos lentamente.

"Ei! Fadinha!" A cabeça de Alice disparou e ela esquadrinhou a multidão procurando a voz que sem dúvida nenhuma gritou para ela. Ela havia sido chamada de fadinha muitas vezes.

"Yeah!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Venha aqui!" Eu vi um grande braço se ondular e saímos da fila e na direção do braço. Ele era um monstro, tinha cabelo encaracolado e músculos fartos.

"Quer pular a fila?" Ele arqueou um sorriso.

"Claro." Ela brincou.

"Bem, se eu e meus amigos ganharmos uma dança com as senhoritas depois, então vocês podem entrar gratuitamente." Ele sorriu e piscou para Rose.

Alice olhou para mim perguntando se estava tudo bem. Dei de ombros e Rose assentiu com a cabeça furiosamente não tirando os olhos do grandalhão.

"Claro." Ela sorriu.

Ele carimbou nossas mãos deixando um cacto preto nelas e puxou a corda vermelha para nos deixar entrar no bar.

"Portas fechadas". Ele gritou e todos gemeram. "Ownnnn, VÃO PARA CASA!" Ele gritou para a multidão e fechou as portas atrás de nós. "Bem-vindas ao Cactus Jack senhoritas."

Luzes estroboscópicas estavam piscando em cores diferentes, os corpos no chão pulsavam com a batida da música dançante. O calor me bateu e eu precisava instantaneamente de uma bebida para me refrescar. Caminhamos em direção ao bar para pedir algumas bebidas, estávamos prestes a ser servidas quando o DJ parou a música.

"Senhoras e alguns senhores, gostaríamos de apresentar os nossos homens favoritos... Os Cactus Jack Cowboys." O DJ gritou por cima do clube.

A multidão foi à loucura, meninas e assustadoramente muitos caras, começaram a gritar no topo de seus pulmões quando as luzes do clube esmaeceram e três figuras caminharam ao longo do bar enquanto 'So Hott' do Kidd Rock soou através dos auto-falantes.

Eles pararam, espalhados ao longo do balcão e tiraram laços e começaram a rodopiá-los. De repente eu fui empurrada para a frente e esmagada contra o bar.

"Vocês sabem o que acontece agora pessoas, os garotos laçam alguns participantes da festa."

Eu segurei Rose e Alice enquanto fomos empurradas para trás e para a frente com a multidão, mas saí rapidamente do controle deles. Luzes claras pararam em cima deles e eu reconheci um deles imediatamente. O segurança, mas ele não foi o que chamou a minha atenção.

Eu encontrei-me colada ao ver o cara no meio, seu cabelo era de uma cor bronze/cobre, e ele tinha olhos verdes penetrantes que me sondaram, fazendo meus joelhos ficarem como gelatina e eu derreti com a visão dele. Tudo o que ele usava eram um par de perneiras marrom com minúsculos shorts pretos por baixo, um casaco combinando e chapéu de cowboy. Caro senhor, seu peito estava me fazendo babar.

"Wooooooooo!" Eu encontrei-me a gritar como uma menina da escola apaixonada.

Rose e Alice me olharam preocupadas, mas eu não me importava, eu balancei a cabeça e gritei mais alto até pular, para cima e para baixo com a multidão. De repente, paramos de gritar quando eu senti algo caindo em cima de mim e olhei para baixo para ver uma corda em volta de mim.

"Pegaram uma meninos." O DJ gritou e eu me senti sendo puxada para frente. "Agora começa a diversão." Ele gritou e eu senti a cor do meu rosto drenar quando o cowboy sexy puxou a corda e me arrastou para a frente.

Eu não podia olhar para longe de seus olhos quando ele me puxou do chão e para o balcão com ele. Ele me puxou para perto de seu peito e sorriu maliciosamente. Eu me virei para ver que Rose tinha sido pega pelo porteiro e Alice pelo outro cowboy.

"Qual é o seu nome?" O cara me perguntou e tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para ele e sorrir como um idiota. "Olá? Seu nome?" Ele perguntou me sacudindo um pouco.

"Oh, um Bella." Corei enquanto ele sorriu. Ele riu e acariciou minha bochecha suavemente.

"Quem são as voluntárias meninos?" O DJ perguntou.

"Minha bela dama é a linda Bella". Meu vaqueiro falou ao microfone que apareceu em sua mão.

"A minha é a atrevida Rosie". O segurança falou e olhou para a multidão.

"E a minha é a atraente Ali". Ele lambeu os lábios.

"Bem meninos, deixem suas senhoras encantadoras prontas para o seu deleite."

Meu vaqueiro pulou, correu atrás do bar e deu um tapinha no balcão. Eu tentei sentar-me graciosamente, mas acabei perdendo o equilíbrio na metade e acabei caindo. A multidão me empurrou de volta em uma posição sentada enquanto eu assisti as outras garotas falarem com os outros dois entre si, e em seguida, voltar para mim.

"Você ou eu?" Ele gritou no meu ouvido. Eu olhei para ele confusa com a resposta. "Você quer que eu lhe dê um tratamento ou _você_ quer _me _dar um tratamento?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente e eu senti uma piscina irradiar de calor nas minhas pernas enquanto borboletas chutavam meu estômago.

"Você". Eu disse sem fôlego.

"Resposta certa, deite-se." Ele sorriu e saiu, pegou uma garrafa de tequila, sal e fatias de limão.

"Menino Eddie primeiro." Eu ouvi o DJ falar, mas realmente não me concentrei.

Então, seu nome é Eddie, eu gosto. Ele sorriu e me empurrou suavemente antes de voltar para a posição que queria no balcão do bar. Seus dedos seguiram minha perna esquerda, fazendo cócegas na pele e deixando um rastro de formigamento em seu caminho. Ele empurrou o fundo do meu vestido ainda mais fazendo-me contorcer desconfortavelmente.

"Relaxe, aproveite." Ele sussurrou e isso me acalmou imediatamente.

Eu olhei para o lado, para a multidão e uma menina com o cabelo vermelho curto estava olhando sonhadoramente para Eddie.

"Eu desejo TANTO ser você." Ela gritou e eu senti um sorriso arrogante bater em meus lábios.

"Oh". Engoli em seco quando senti a trilha quente da língua do Eddie passar pela minha coxa e parar perigosamente perto de minha calcinha. Eu senti o sal sendo derramado sobre a pista invisível e uma fatia de limão sendo colocada entre meus lábios.

"3 ... 2 ... 1!" A multidão aplaudiu.

Ele sorriu para mim pecaminosamente antes abaixar a cabeça e eu senti sua língua correr até minha perna novamente. Eu não poderia evitar, então arquei as costas e mordi a fatia de limão, querendo que ele continuasse passando pela linha de sal.

Ele bateu de volta o shot de tequila e trouxe seu rosto para baixo para o meu, me lambendo, mas desviando das gotas de suco de limão que escorriam pelo meu queixo antes de tomar a fatia dos meus lábios no dele.

Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito até agora e era a única coisa que eu podia ouvir. Eu mantive meus olhos voltados para ele e como ele tomou a fatia da minha boca e deu um sorriso torto para mim antes de balançar minhas pernas em volta e levantar-me para que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Eu segurei seus ombros procurando por estabilidade enquanto a sala girou em torno de mim.

Eu assisti quando Alice e Rose tomavam os shots do corpo feito para elas, mas eu não podia deixar de olhar de volta para Eddie e agora cada vez que eu fazia isso um corar irradiava, será que ele está olhando para mim?

"Bem, isso foi um show e tanto pessoas, mas vamos voltar ao delírio e deixar os meninos dançarem para nós."

A multidão aplaudiu quando as luzes estroboscópicas e música forte vieram. Eddie me levantou do bar e pegou a minha mão na sua, quando ele me puxou para o lado do balcão.

"Eu vou pegar a minha dança de você mais tarde." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de beijar meu rosto levemente e abrir a porta do bar para que eu fosse para junto de Rose e Alice que estavam esperando e olhando um pouco confusas para dizer o mínimo.

Cada uma pegou uma de minhas mãos e me puxaram na direção do banheiro, onde a música ficava tão baixa que quase não dava para ouvir.

"Isso foi quente." Rose olhou para mim e abanou-se drasticamente quando paramos na frente das pias.

"Porra, com certeza foi." Os olhos de Alice saltaram me fazendo corar.

"E agora?" Eu murmurei.

"Certo, desde que esta é a nossa última noite, isso nos permite nos divertir além do normal, fazer o que queremos, dar a todos a sensualidade que esses caras estão oferecendo e amar cada minuto." Alice nos ordenou.

Alice colocou a mão no meio de nós. Eu estico a minha mão e coloco imediatamente em cima dela e Rose coloca a dela em cima da minha.

"Nós nos permitimos ir lá e deixar todos com ciúmes." Rose sorriu maliciosamente e foi para o espelho para verificar-se rapidamente.

Assim que a porta se abriu a música me bateu e eu balancei até o bar para pegar uma bebida. Eu pedi coquetéis para nós três e vi como Eddie dançava no outro balcão perto de um par de pessoas longe de mim.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu tentei sorrir sedutoramente para ele, seus lábios se puxaram de um lado fazendo com que ele sorrisse torto e balançasse seus quadris enquanto ele dançava a música. Entreguei o dinheiro das bebidas e as entreguei para as meninas. Todas nós entramos na pista de dança e dançamos entre nós.

Depois de algumas boas bebidas eu estava realmente começando a me soltar e divertir. Fechei os olhos e balancei com a música quando senti um par de braços se envolverem em torno de mim e a respiração quente na parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"Você parece tão malditamente quente agora." Sua voz aveludada sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo sorrir.

Abri os olhos e me virei em seus braços para ver Eddie em um jeans escuro e t-shirt verde e preta parecendo absolutamente lindo. Eu bebi o resto do meu cocktail e passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Eu acho que a quantidade de álcool ajudou a minha auto-estima quando eu me inclinei para beijá-lo. Seus lábios se moviam suavemente contra os meus e sua língua escorregou me fazendo suspirar e ela escorregou em minha boca. Ele roçou a minha e eu fiquei mole por ele, eu era massa em suas mãos.

Suas mãos viajaram até meus quadris quando ele me ajudou a balançar contra o seu com a música. Nós dançamos juntos por um par de canções antes do clima ser quebrado, quando alguém bateu no meu ombro. Eu me virei para ver Rose parecendo um pouco bagunçada.

"Eu estou saindo com Emmett." Ela apontou seu dedo de volta para o segurança que acenou. "Vou encontrá-la no hotel depois." Ela me deu um beijo rápido e pulou fora quando ele colocou seu braço ao redor dela e saiu.

"Gostaria de uma bebida?" Eddie gritou no meu ouvido.

"Vodka e coca". Eu gritei de volta quando ele balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu para o bar. Alice escolheu este momento para aparecer do nada com seu cowboy.

"Bells, este é Jasper. Jasper, esta é Bells". Ela apontou entre nós.

"Hey". Nós dois sorrimos e acenamos um para o outro.

"Jasper me convidou para ir ao seu apartamento tomar alguns drinques." Ela sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu vou voltar até o final da noite, tudo bem?"

Eu concordei e ela me deu um beijo e saiu no meio da multidão com Jasper.

"Aqui está." Eddie voltou com a minha bebida e eu agradeci-lhe e tomei um grande gole.

Eu precisava de um pouco de coragem líquida se eu ia fazer algo com um completo estranho. Eu traguei o shot e coloquei o copo em uma mesa ao lado de nós. Eu puxei a gola de sua camisa e levei o seu ouvido aos meus lábios.

"Vamos." Eu gritei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e bebeu o copo antes de tomar minha mão e me levar para fora do clube. Eu tremia enquanto caminhávamos para fora das portas e Eddie colocou seu casaco sobre meus ombros nus.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri e por um segundo me perdi em sua boa aparência.

"Não tem problema, eu vivo ao longo desta estrada se você quiser ir para o meu apartamento?"

"Claro." Eu disse timidamente.

"Legal".

Ele sorriu, me puxou pela rua e inclinou-se fora de um bloco de apartamentos. Ele tirou uma chave para abrir a porta da frente e me levou até as escadas. Paramos fora do apartamento 10 e senti as borboletas me chutarem na prorrogação.

"Gostaria de uma bebida?" Ele oferece quando entro em seu apartamento. Era um pouco pequeno, mas parecia aconchegante.

"Vodka, pura.", Eu disse.

Ele serviu para ambos um shot de vodka e nós bebemos de uma vez, fazendo uma careta pela queimação após o sabor.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes sobre o que eu estava fazendo, eu avancei fechando o espaço entre nós e derrubei meus lábios contra os dele. Não foi como o beijo no clube, esse era agressivo e selvagem.

Eu gemia contra ele e agarrei a bainha de sua camisa puxando-a para cima e sobre a sua cabeça. Seus lábios caíram de volta para os meus assim que a camisa estava sobre sua cabeça. Atirei ela atrás de mim e deixei minhas mãos vaguearem sobre o peito liso e duro. E puxei o cinto em seu jeans.

"Bella". Ele gemeu meu nome e o calor se agrupou em minhas pernas novamente. Apenas o som dele dizendo meu nome me deixou molhada para ele. Ele me agarrou pela parte de trás e pressionou suavemente cada bochecha.

"Hmm". Eu cantarolei e envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele.

Ele caminhou e eu senti um muro atingir minhas costas. Suas mãos deslizavam em torno das minhas coxas e meu vestido me fez definhar em antecipação no caminho que seus dedos estavam seguindo. Eles chegaram a meu centro aquecido e seu polegar acariciou minha área sensível através do material da minha calcinha.

"Oh Deus". Eu gemi e arqueei as costas contra a parede.

Ele puxou para baixo a peça ilícita de material e seu polegar pressionado contra o meu clitóris me fazendo gemer e gemer enquanto esfregava e me provocava. Meus olhos se reviraram na minha cabeça e meus dedos dos pés se enrolaram, meus músculos se contraíram me mandando para a borda.

"Foda-se". Eu choraminguei e caí contra Eddie ofegante.

"Não se canse agora." Edward falou severamente levantando meu queixo para cima e capturando meus lábios nos seus para um beijo apaixonado.

"Eu estou apenas começando." Eu sorri e puxei o zíper desajeitadamente, puxando em seguida sua calça jeans e boxers.

Ele gemeu quando eu agarrei sua ereção dura na minha mão e coloquei ela na minha entrada revirando os quadris para provocá-lo um pouco.

"Puta merda". Ele respirou e chupou a pele do meu pescoço, deslizando para dentro de mim, me fazendo suspirar quando ele encheu-me completamente. Ele acalmou enquanto eu me ajustava ao seu tamanho e agarrava seu cabelo puxando um pouco as raízes. Suas mãos corriam do meu estômago para os meus seios massageando-os.

"Sem sutiã". Ele assobiou e trouxe seus lábios de volta para mim.

Ele enfiou a língua na minha boca quando ele se retirou e bombeou de volta em mim. Eu recebi seus golpes enquanto eles ficaram mais e mais rápidos e minha respiração ficou ofegante e superficial. Nós dois jogamos a cabeça para trás quando os nós no meu estômago se apertaram e soltaram enviando um êxtase esmagador por todo meu corpo. Seu corpo ficou rígido quando ele empurrou de forma desigual e gemeu quando veio.

"Foda-se". Ele respirou e descansou a cabeça contra a minha.

"Você já está fazendo isso." Eu ofegava e sorria.

"Pronta para a segunda rodada?" Ele sorriu e me jogou em cima da cama.

Não havia maneira alguma de eu esquecer estas férias.

* * *

_**N/T :**__Eu sou uma viciada em one-shots lalala... E Edward Cowboy Escocês... me deixa sem palavras._

_Especialmente pras sangrias desatadas: Mayra K, Leili Pattz, Brunna Larissa, Kessy Rods, Guui._

_Beijos,_

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Santo Deus, Larissa, tu não pode me mandar uma shot assim sem aviso prévio! (mentira, mande sempre que quiser) SADJKAGSKJH OMG, esse Edward me deixou pirada, bjs._

_Comentem!_

_Bjos,_

_Kessy_


End file.
